


yours

by tender_sushijima



Series: sakuatsu [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Honeymoon, Just Married, Love Letters, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mushy, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_sushijima/pseuds/tender_sushijima
Summary: A trilogy of love letters to commemorate their marriage.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely one of the most difficult prompts, because of reasons I can't explain. I ended up trying a Lara Jean style of letter-writing and... Idk, judge it for yourself.

Dear Omi,

I know what you’re already thinking, _what the hell is this?_ Hear me out, okay? I didn’t decide to take the thirty-minute drive downtown to pick up your favorite carbonara pasta so you could read this in peace for you to make fun of my choice of… Well, you’ll see. The fact remains that I wrote you a letter and you’re gonna read all of it. I’ve even prepared a pop quiz to test your honesty, so keep your eyes peeled, Omi.

Anyways, it’s been a couple of days since Valentine’s. I know this would’ve been fitting to be done on the day itself, but I rarely get good ideas when I need them. This isn’t my idea, however. It’s Akaashi’s. Akaashi Keiji, Bokkun’s boyfriend? Yeah, Bokkun told me Akaashi had written a letter to him for Valentine’s and he’s kept it in his wallet since. I wanna write you something that you’ll keep in your wallet too, so here we are.

I guess I’ll start by telling you what made me write this letter. I wanna talk about our early days together. Do you remember? Cause I do, vividly, like they’d only happened yesterday. Maybe I’m crazy for replaying those scenes, cause what’s the point? I’ve already got you. I get to wake up next to you, make your favorite pancakes for you, share my favorite clothes with you. I don’t need to relive teenage Atsumu’s romantic fantasies anymore, do I? FALSE. I still do, cause I feel it every day. I fall in love with you every day, Omi, and I wanna keep falling in love with you.

We went to watch a movie on our first date, remember? It was horror, and you hadn’t told me that you hate horror movies. Well, it was a win-win for me, cause I got to watch it _and_ hold your hand. It’s the first time we held hands too, and it didn’t strike me until two days later that maybe we’d advanced a little too quickly. What do you think? Did we hold hands way too soon, or was it just right? That date’s probably marked in your memories as traumatizing, but it was marked in mine as the first time I realized that I really like you. I can only imagine what you’d thought, but let’s keep this romantic, okay?

Our second date was more awkward, unfortunately, but I think it was much needed cause it’s when we started to open up to each other more. You should remember this one, considering how you refuse to let it die even today. It was at the park and we’d bought corndogs with the sticky cheese inside, which you couldn’t bite off for maybe five whole minutes. I couldn’t stop laughing and you were getting really pissed, so I cut it off with my fingers, put it in my mouth, and ate it towards you, pasta-style. Now you know why we’re having pasta tonight, cause we’re gonna reenact that scene, complete with the smooches. You’re not gonna slap me this time, okay? I’ve driven all the way to the restaurant, so you’re NOT gonna disrespect me like that.

We’ve had many more dates after that. So many that I lost count, cause it was so easy for us to be together. We did so many things, it’s like we’ve always known each other since forever, but there was one time when I realized we’re only just brushing the surface of our relationship. It was one year later, a little after New Year’s, when you called me to say that you love me. For the first time. I was so quiet that you thought I’d hung up the phone, but I was just really shocked. I couldn’t think of anything to say. You’ve never been the wordy type and I knew I had to play guess with myself all the time, so hearing that from you really… It gave me a sense of relief. I was worried for nothing.

My point is, I still feel those first times from years ago. I feel them whenever we hold hands, whenever we kiss, whenever we say ‘I love you’. I just can’t believe that you’re with me, that we both exist in the same time and space, and that we found each other and chose to stay together.

Omi, I don’t want to stop feeling this way. I wrote this letter yesterday, when you’d gone to sleep, but these things I’m telling you have been in my head for the longest time. I just couldn’t figure out how to bring them up. I wish I had the courage to say them to you myself and not through this printed letter. It doesn’t have the same sentimental effect as a handwritten letter, but, no matter what medium I use, my feelings are always sincere.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, will you marry me?

Yours,

Atsumu

Dear Omi,

Today’s the day.

That took me ten minutes to write cause I don’t know what else to add. This is a handwritten letter, which I refuse to make mistakes on. I’m nervous, okay? Don’t judge me!

We’re getting married!!! ~~I can’t~~ I think we’d already be married by the time you read this, but we’re not married when I wrote this. The audacity!!! Why aren’t we married yet? We should’ve gotten married years ago. I should’ve proposed after we graduated high school. There’s no need for a huge reception with guests and live music and a buffet, cause all we needed was to sign the papers and then we’re husbands. ~~Husbands, one step higher than boyfriends.~~ Dammit, I should’ve thought of that earlier. See?! Ideas just never come to me when I need them!

It’s okay, we’re already married. Right? No one objected, right? Of course not. Everyone’s been rooting for us even before we knew they were. Samu, Kita, Motoya, and even Kourai, whom we haven’t seen in so long since we went to different high schools. It was really good to see him again. It was great seeing everyone again.

Omi… I still have a hard time wrapping my head around this, cause it sounds like a dream. Us getting married… What a concept. Though, I never dreamt that we’d actually get married for real, so I guess this is reality. What a wonderful reality I’m living in. You’re in it.

Now that I think about it, the turning points in our relationship happened cause of love letters. Mostly mine, since it’s not your thing, but you’ve written some pretty rad stuff, Omi. I wish you’d write me more.

If we can even consider it as one, the first love letter was the one I’d passed to you on a Friday. It was the silliest thing I could’ve possibly written, _date or scrape: Miya Atsumu._ I didn’t even write it on a nice piece of paper. It was that fat strip at the bottom of our exercise books. I’d ripped it off from my math book, which then got me in trouble, but I didn’t care. All I had in mind was to give it to you so you could give me a response, which you did without delay. Our proposal happened through a letter too, but your response was slower. Even though you were only jesting, it took five years off my life, Omi!

My head is in a state of chaos right now. I have so many things to say, none of which are coming out right. This letter might be my least refined one yet, but you’ll like it just the same. I’ve always been your beloved poet, right?

First of all, I’ll say thank you. For staying with me, for saying yes, for dedicating the rest of your life to me—thank you, Omi. Marriage is not just the fun stuff with the dancing and the bouquet throwing, cause the foundation of it is love. Without it, there’s nothing to look back on or forward to. Luckily for us, we’ve shared a lot of love, and for that, I thank you. I’m excited for more love to come in the future.

Following that, I’d also like to take this opportunity to tell you that I really appreciate your presence. You’ve been by my side for so many years, that I can’t summon memories from before we met. Which is crazy, cause that shows how tight we’ve always been. We’re like… meant to be, or something. Ew, so mushy haha, but it’s true! It’s almost as if we’re meant to attend the same middle school and high school, meant to join the volleyball club and sit on the bench together, meant to like the stuff that the other hates in our favorite Takoyaki lunch set. I’ll take the cheese while you take the crab. It’s fate, Omi! I think Samu said that even our genes complement each other, like my straight hair to your wavy one, because opposites attract. He’s never been good at science.

What else should I say… I feel like I’ll speak out whatever that comes into my mind, which is why you keep complaining about me being noisy, and why I can’t think of anything now. Even then, there are still things I’ve never said to you, things I’ve kept to myself because I think I’m just being insecure or thinking too much. If I were to consider including those things here, the mood will probably be ruined, so no. I’m not gonna tell you any of them yet. Some day in the near future, I will, but for now, I want nothing short of joy and happiness.

Omi, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Such a beautiful name. I can’t believe I get to be part of it, although I do get to keep my name, as per the agreement we’ve made. I’m still Miya Atsumu and you’re still Sakusa Kiyoomi, but if we’re feeling creative, I can be Sakusa Atsumu and you can be Miya Kiyoomi. Which one’s got a nicer ring? Miya Kiyoomi, right? Of course, that’s to be expected of the Miya name. Since I confessed first, it’s natural that you take my name, right? Kidding~ It doesn’t matter whose name comes first, cause we both belong to each other. You’re mine and I’m yours.

Hmm… Sakuatsu? It combines your family name and my given name, cause if it’s Sakumiya, it’d include Samu too, which is gross. Sakuatsu! How’s that?

My hand is aching, Omi. I know you’ve set high expectations for your beloved poet, but I can only think of so much to write, and that’s before I take my wrist into consideration. I don’t know how you’ll feel while reading this, but I don’t feel as cool as I normally do. I can’t be cool when it comes to you, Omi, and I kinda hate it. You have such an effect on me, turning me into a child who’s eyeing a toy. The only difference between me and a child is that I got you when I wanted you.

I still can’t believe that we’re actually married. We’re gonna spend five, ten, fifty years together, Omi, isn’t that insane? I’m so excited to see you later. I had to restrain myself from calling you to hear your voice, cause I miss you dearly. Even if it’s only been a day, less than a day, I miss you so much. I’m holding back now; my phone’s turned off. Hearts grow fonder with distance—I want my love for you to blossom into a beautiful flower, so that the next time we meet, I can properly give you what you deserve.

I’ll end this letter here cause I’m afraid if I write any more, I’m gonna start tearing up for real. It’s then gonna make the ink bleed and I’ll cry even more cause my ugly letter has turned even uglier. That, and also cause I’d like to rest my wrist. I’m getting older, Omi, in case my youthful nature doesn’t show it.

As usual, I love you, Sakusa Kiyoomi. And I’ll continue to love you even more.

Always and forever yours,

Atsumu

Dear Atsumu,

I hate this. Don’t give me your job. I can’t write anything. Why should I write for our honeymoon? Why don’t you do it? Complete the trilogy.

Fine, I’ll try something. Don’t complain if it sucks. You should know what you would get when you decided to do this.

There’s no one else that I could imagine spending my life with but you. You’re the only one I want, Atsumu. If my words haven’t convinced you, then my actions will.

Meet me at the beach tonight.

Your one and only,

Kiyoomi

Atsumu’s mouth had fallen open upon reading the neatly folded note on the dressing table, and it’s still agape when he gets to the beach. He holds it up for Kiyoomi to see. “Why are you so much better at writing than me?” he says out of genuine awe and slight envy.

“You think that’s better than what you write?”

“Yes! It’s short and simple, but it strongly got the message across. I got chills reading the last half, geez.” Atsumu reads it again, squinting to make out the words with a distant light. _“Omi!”_

Kiyoomi flinches at the sudden high-pitched squeal. _“What?!”_

“Please write me more love letters, I’m begging you. No, these aren’t letters; these are notes. _Please_ write more. I love them.”

“No, I’m not writing more.”

“Omi, you have a gift! Use it!”

“What kind of gift is that?”

“The gift to seduce!”

“You’re seduced by _that?”_

“I’m seduced by anything you do, don’t get me wrong, but _this_ note can kill me.”

It’s too bad for Atsumu that the beach is not well-lit, but it’s a good thing for Kiyoomi because his face is hot and definitely red. “… I can try, if you want,” he stammers, looking away.

Atsumu launches himself onto Kiyoomi, who catches him with practiced ease. “Marry me,” he whispers, brushing his lips lightly over Kiyoomi’s.

Kiyoomi’s brows crook as he smiles, leaning in to close the distance. “We’re already married,” he says against Atsumu's lips.

Atsumu smiles and pokes Kiyoomi's two forehead beauty marks. “Marry me again.”

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I'm sorely single.
> 
> You know the drill: [insta](https://www.instagram.com/tender_sushijima/)


End file.
